


That’s a Good Kitten

by chapelle



Category: Boyfriend to Death, Till Death Do Us Part - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Non Gendered, Oneshot, Other, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapelle/pseuds/chapelle
Summary: Marcus has a treat for his kitten. Oneshot





	That’s a Good Kitten

Marcus groaned through his teeth, slowly pumping his cock as pre-cum leaked from the tip and down the shaft, falling into the cat bowl he was holding. You watched, whimpering softly as you rocked your hips against empty air. You weren’t allowed to play with yourself anymore; that was something only Marcus could do. You briefly recall how he caught you masturbating shortly after you had moved in with him; before you can think further on it though, you hear Marcus let out a long moan.

“Ohh, shit, kitten,” he panted the words out, stroking himself faster, the previously methodical movements of his hips becoming increasingly spastic and uneven. “Your Master, _fuck_ , has a treat for you-“ As he said that, the movements of his hips became more uneven. Rope after rope of cum shot from his throbbing length and into the bowl, but all too soon it was over. He took a moment to get his breathing under control, then he set the bowl in front of you.

It didn’t take much coaxing. As he pet your hair, he gently pushed your head down until you were close enough to begin lapping the contents from the bowl. You moaned softly as you felt his fingers push inside of you, and as you began to lap more eagerly, you heard him say your favourite words. 

_“That’s a good kitten.”_


End file.
